


Male Bonding

by PompousPickle



Series: Almost Boyfriends [4]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: But really good at being awkward friends, Friendship, Ice cream and K-pop, Implied Slash, M/M, Rudy and Dorian being really bad at emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PompousPickle/pseuds/PompousPickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian talks out his emotions with Rudy. Over K-pop. Set post 01X10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Male Bonding

“John likes me,” Dorian said with a small smile as he pulled out a pint of ice-cream from the small freezer. He slid it over to Rudy across a counter, who grabbed the container and pried it open, nodding towards his friend.

“Well he hasn’t pushed you from a moving vehicle yet so I would say that’s safe to assume, yes.” Rudy took a small spoonful of ice cream and ate it thoughtful, looking at Dorian. The DRN only blinked at him slowly and gave a long, hard stare. “Oh. You mean…”

“I’m not sure.” Dorian paused for a moment and blinked again, fully processing information. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot though. He shot an MX because it insulted me.”

“Well yes, there is that,” Rudy glanced over at the bullet sponges hanging in the corner of his lab, waiting on him for repairs. “The good Detective Kennex doesn’t really need an excuse to damage an MX. However, it is fairly suspect. The real question is how do _you_ want him to feel?”

Dorian let out a sigh and leaned against the counter, staring up at the ceiling. “I don’t _know,_ man. I mean, I want to be his partner. And his friend. And I want him to like me. But does he _like_ me like me?”

“Oh god. What are we, nine?” Rudy snorted. And then he looked down as he cradled his pint of ice cream. There was the faint sound of pop music playing from Rudy’s workstation in the back. “Oh god. Worse. We’re the lonely and overworked women in a romantic comedy movie.”

Dorian couldn’t help but laugh and look at Rudy with a small smile on his face. Well, if couldn’t figure out what John thought of him- or what he wanted out of John- at least he knew he had one friend. One, surefire friend who was lonely and trying to figure out his place too. Dorian tapped into the music player and turned out the music a little louder. “You really do listen to a lot of Korean pop music,” Dorian teased a little bit, listening to the Korean pop group sing away over the speakers.

“They are quite catchy,” Rudy shrugged. “As I recall you were singing to it when you were stuck speaking Korean. So clearly I am not the only one who has taken to it.”

In response, Dorian only smiled and took the spoon out of the ice cream pint and stuck it Rudy’s mouth, playfully. He listened to the music, translating the lyrics as they went along, losing himself to the moment and for once, not thinking so hard about Detective John Kennex. 


End file.
